M: Harlequin Girls
by WhyDoYouWantToKnow
Summary: It had been three months since Jinx caught Raven with another woman. Jinx finds herself in a nightclub in Gotham and runs into a new face, or does she? Rated M for language, violence, and suggestive content. Please read and review, and have a nice day.


**AN Here's another one-shot. I feel bad sometimes, because I'm pretty sure I just love putting this pair on a total emotional roller-coaster. Some days I'm like "Hey lets make something really really cute", and other nights it's "Hey, lets make something that will rip there heart out". I'm not too sure where this one sits on that emotional spectrum, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review if you like it, and remember I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Jinx glared at the at the crowded dance floor over her drink. It had been three months since her bird had flown the coop, and it had been hell for her. She had understood why it happened, but that didn't make the sting of rejection lessen any. That's how Jinx ended up in _Le_ _Chat_, the biggest gay and lesbian club in Gotham. Why Gotham? Jump wasn't cutting for Jinx anymore, or at least that's what she told them.

Now that HIVE was gone and Jinx had nothing to keep her tied down, she wanted to travel and test her "luck" in other places. She also figured that seeing new faces would make her forget the old ones. As hard as she tried though, Jinx couldn't force the images out of her mind. She and Raven's last moment was still burned into her brain.

Oh Raven. Raven, who Jinx thought was perfection personified. Raven, always loyal and there for her when she needed someone. Raven, the slut with her hands tangled in fiery-red hair while she writhed under an orange body. Raven, the whore who left Jinx with nothing but a hollow lie mixed in with the truth.

_It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I love her more. _Raven's parting words echoed in Jinx's mind. Bullshit was what Jinx thought of that. Raven never loved her. It was Raven that had made Jinx's life seemingly meaningless and had led to her sitting in a club looking for some late-night company. Jinx sometimes wondered if Raven still thought about her, but somewhere deep in her mind she knew she didn't.

Jinx got up and stretched her stiff muscles. The leather of the skin-tight pants seemed unwilling to let her move at first, but yielded to the thin woman's movement after a moment. Jinx walked out to the middle of the dance floor where a group of girls were dancing. They all seemed to be in there late teens to mid twenty's, and some of them didn't even look that old.

The lights danced on the glitter of the pink and black top that stood out against the meta-human's grey skin. Her bubblegum hair was down to her shoulders and styled straight, a complete opposite to the horns she used to sport. The heat of the dance floor made sweat pour down the pinkette's face and body, but she didn't care. She could feel the eye's on her, and enjoyed the moment.

It wasn't long before she felt another body pressed against her. The heat of the other woman's body made Jinx even more determined to keep her attention. Jinx turned to face the other woman and smirked, letting the blonde she was now facing see what she could have. _Blonde hair, blue eyes, cocky smirk with signs of nervousness. I bet she hasn't done this before. She looks like she's more used to the bar scene, but hey. I'll take whatever this place hands me. _Jinx thought to herself as she ran her eyes quickly over the blonde that was now trying to communicate with her.

"You coming with me or not babe?" The girl asked her. Jinx thought for a second. She could leave now, but she hadn't been here long. Jinx wanted to see if the club could offer her someone more her type before she jumped into anyone's bed. One her mind had been made up, Jinx flashed the other woman her trademark Cheshire grin.

"I kinda want to dance more, but it'll only be a little over an hour until I'm ready. Just look for the pink and then we'll go." Jinx told her, fully intending not to go home with her. She'd probably leave before then, but the other woman didn't need to know that. The blonde nodded and headed back to the group in the center, and Jinx quickly headed to the bar for another drink.

Jinx wasn't intoxicated yet, as a meta-human it took a lot more alcohol to even get her buzzed then it would to get the average human female drunk, but she was on her way there. All she wanted to do was forget and enjoy the night for what it was. It wasn't like anyone was going to come looking for her after all. A bitter smile crossed Jinx's lips as she realized that she was "free".

As soon as Jinx made it to the bar and got her drink, a tequila sunrise, she made her way to a stool to catch her breath and scan the crowd some more. Jinx's heart stopped though when she saw a flash of violet hair in the crowd. Jinx quickly tried to quell the panic growing in her mind. _That could be anyone Jinx. You're overreacting again, besides you know Raven doesn't like clubs like this and she definitely wouldn't be in Gotham. She's probably with **Starfire** anyway. She doesn't give a shit about you._ She told herself. She really didn't need the added stress of Raven being here.

Jinx straightened her top and quickly downed the rest of her drink before heading out on the floor. She picked a not so crowded area next to the larger group and scanned it quickly. _Blonde, blonde, brunette, red, bright blue. Bright blue looks interesting enough. Time to work your magic Jinxie. _She thought to herself. Jinx moved slightly to the right, putting herself directly in the line of sight of the mysterious bright blue haired woman.

Letting the rhythm lead her, Jinx started to dance. She felt the other woman's eyes on her as she swayed her hips provocatively to the beat. A quick turn to face her made a smirk come to Jinx's face as she saw the woman's eyes nearly bore holes into her lithe figure. Jinx teasingly slowed the sway of her hips and body to make sure the other girl only had her eyes on Jinx. After a few more movements Jinx stretched her arm out and made a "come hither" motion with her finger. The woman happily accepted the invitation and made her way over.

It didn't take the two of them long to get into the rhythm of the music and soon Jinx was having an amazing time. She relished the feeling of the woman's hands on her hips, claiming her as hers for the night. Jinx only seemed to enjoy the ones that made sure everyone knew that she belonged to them for the moment. She only felt whole when they made her feel wanted, like a prize to be sought after.

Jinx turned around to face the other girl and fully take her looks in. The woman was pale, but her violet eyes stood out from her face. _Don't panic Jinx, I'm sure they're just contacts. A lot of the girl's we've met at clubs have violet eyes, and none of them were **her, **why should this one be any different? _Her mind told her. Jinx's eyes traveled lower, to the bright blue and black strapless bustier she was wearing. Jinx would've been lying if she didn't think that was one of the hottest things she had seen in a club in a long time. The bustier was mainly a bright turquoise, the same color as her hair, but the sides were black, giving her the illusion of having a much smaller silhouette in the dark atmosphere of the club.

_I don't see why she needs to look smaller, she's pretty hot already. _Jinx thought to herself. She let her eyes wander down further. The bottom of the bustier cut off right above the other woman's naval, and Jinx's eyes continued to wander to the top of the low-cut pants the blue haired woman was wearing. She seemed to be in amazing shape, judging from the slight abs Jinx saw, and Jinx knew she had found the one that she was going home with that night. Jinx pressed herself up against the woman.

"So are you going to be the one to take me home tonight? She asked and smirked. When the woman ran her hand down the line of her one shouldered shirt and smiled at her, Jinx had a feeling she knew what was going on tonight and, possibly, tomorrow. As Jinx swayed her hips on the other woman she could feel the heat and tension rising. She wanted to leave and forget about what had happened. She wanted to feel whole for a night. The idea of a bed and another woman was calling to her and she wanted to answer. The other girl seemed to sense this and with a smirk started to speak.

"You wanna go ahead and get out of here? My bike is out back and I have a room not too far from here." She finally spoke. The woman's voice was rough and a bit hoarse. To Jinx it almost sounded fake, but she didn't question it much. Jinx figured she was just a bit hoarse from trying to yell over the volume of the club. Jinx nodded and took the woman's hand as she led her through the packed dance floor.

As they walked, Jinx couldn't help but stare at the backside of the woman walking in front of her. Jinx didn't even know her name, but at the moment she didn't care. The multicolored lights lit up her pale white skin. In Jinx's mind she was beautiful. A dark spirit in a light body that was ready to set her own soul free. Jinx just wanted to be free from the pain of her loss.

It didn't take them much longer until they made their way to the other woman's bike. Jinx nodded approvingly at the lime green and black coloring of it. The blue haired woman got a helmet and handed it to Jinx.

"You'll need this." She told Jinx. Jinx shrugged and put it on. _No use arguing with a beautiful woman over wearing a helmet when she's taking you back to her place. _Jinx thought to herself. The other woman motioned for Jinx to get on and then got on after her. As Jinx did, she instinctively wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist, earning a chuckle from her. A blush quickly spread across Jinx's face, but she didn't change how she was sitting.

In the ten minutes that it took Jinx and the other woman to get to the hotel, Jinx started t get more and more uneasy. Something was prickling in the back of her mind and she didn't know what it was.

"Hey, by the way, the name's Rachel." The woman spoke finally. Fear washed over Jinx. She knew this was going to end badly. She just couldn't believe that **_she_ **of all people had found her here and had taken her this far. Anger rose in Jinx's stomach as her realization dawned upon her. Pink hex energy sprung from her finger tips as she knew what was about to happen.

"Are you coming?" The woman asked her. Her voice now sounded smooth and cold. It was a voice that Jinx knew all to well.

"What the **fuck **are you playing at Raven? Why the hell are you here? Last I checked you were the one who got rid of me." Jinx nearly growled. The woman turned and looked at her. Pain was evident in her features as she waved her hand. In the blink of an eye the blue haired woman Jinx had met at the club vanished and the form of Raven now stood in front of her. Jinx's heart throbbed with pain as she started to see red.

Jinx yelled and shot a hex bolt at Raven. She couldn't believe that after what Raven did she'd have the audacity to show up and try to take her home with her. Raven didn't attempt to dodge the attack. As the hex bolt hit the ground in front of her and shattered the concrete she stood still. A chunk of the ground hit her, flinging her back into the wall, and causing her to slide painfully to the ground. Jinx stood her ground. Whether she was panting from the emotions or the action she didn't know, but three things stood out clearly in her mind. Raven was here, Raven had tricked her, and Raven had taken a full attack from Jinx without dodging or fighting back.

Jinx was immensely confused as Raven started to stand back up. Normally Raven would have fought back, or at least blocked the attack, but she didn't even move. This fact put Jinx on edge. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know what to do. Raven was just walking towards her with a few cuts on her body. Surprisingly none had landed on Raven's face.

"I'm not here to fight you Jinx, I just want to talk to you." Raven spoke. Another wave of anger flew over Jinx as she got ready to fight in case Raven was lying.

"There's nothing to talk about Raven. You made your choice and clearly your choice wasn't me." Jinx hissed at the other woman. Raven looked at Jinx, sorrow etched in her face. Jinx didn't know what was going through Raven's mind, but she didn't like it.

"Jinx just listen to me, I made a mistake. It was a one time thing. I didn't mean what I said." Raven said. Jinx's anger flared once again as she shot another hex bolt at her. **_Didn't mean it? Of course she meant it! Why's she trying to lie to_ me? **Jinx yelled internally. If there was one thing Jinx hated it was being lied to. Another band of pink made its way towards Raven, this one hitting it's mark in front of her. The impact blew Raven back again.

Jinx walked over to the where the other woman's body was, hands ready for a quick attack should she need it. Raven lay face down on the concrete of the parking area. Jinx turned her over with her foot and looked over Raven's body. Bruises and cuts littered her torso, a small cut was slowly dripping blood right above her left eye, and a bruise was blossoming on her forehead where she had more than likely hit the ground. Jinx knelt and put her hand an inch away from her throat, hex energy ready.

"Why did you come find me Raven?" Jinx asked one last time. She wanted Raven to explain herself. To validate her thoughts and prove her right. No matter how much her heart screamed at Jinx to hold her and make her feel better, her pain was controlling Jinx's actions. Raven coughed before starting to speak.

"Jinx, it was a mistake. **_She_**was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you like that. " Raven started. Jinx pulled her hand back slightly, against her better judgement, and stayed next to Raven.

"Continue." She stated. She was interested in what Raven had to say.

"I'm not trying to make excuses or put the blame on your shoulders. You and I had been stressed out and fighting, and she was there. She tried to help and the feelings I missed from you started coming from her. Before I knew it that had happened and you had walked in. We hadn't done anything like that before and I didn't know what was going on. I know it's my fault Jinx, but please. I never wanted to lose you. I didn't mean what I said, it was my pride acting up. I couldn't admit that I was in the wrong. I still beat myself up over saying that. I needed to find you so I checked around. It was pure coincidence I ran into you here, but I took the chance while I could. I just want you to come home. I miss you Jinx. No, I need you. It's not the same without you." Tears started to fall from Raven's eyes as she spoke. Jinx sat there in shock. She didn't know what to say to the other woman. Jinx stood up and started to walk away.

"Jinx wait!" Raven yelled at her, but Jinx barely heard it. She couldn't process what was going on. Her mind was a whirlwind. She needed to get away. A hand on her wrist holding her back brought her back to reality.

"Jinx, please...wait." Raven's voice was soft as she spoke. Against her mind's ideas, Jinx stopped to look at Raven. She took a deep breath, unsure of what to do. She could see the hurt and pain written on Raven's face along with longing. Jinx's heart broke at the sight.

Raven pulled Jinx's arm, and wrapped her arms around her. Jinx stayed quiet and let it happen. She didn't know if she was ready to forgive Raven, but she did know she missed this feeling. Raven gripped tighter and held Jinx close to her body. Jinx wrapped her arms around the other woman and held her. She hadn't felt this way in three long months, and she wanted to feel more of it.

Before Jinx knew what was happening, her lips were crashing into Raven's. The urges from earlier had made their way back into her mind and lust coursed through Jinx's veins. Her brain had shut off and her heart and body had taken over. She wound her arms around Raven's neck and tangled her fingers in Raven's hair. The smell of lavender invaded her senses along with the taste of alcohol. Jinx wasn't the only one who had been drinking that night.

Raven initial shock vanished soon after the kiss, and soon she was kissing Jinx back. Raven's hands wandered down Jinx's back to her hips and rested there. Jinx pulled Raven's body closer to her. When they broke apart, Raven was the first to speak.

"Maybe we should head inside." She said, panting slightly from the lack of oxygen. Jinx nodded. Raven opened a portal and the pair quickly fell through it. Jinx landed on top of Raven on the bed in the hotel room they were staying at and quickly took advantage of it. Jinx pinned Raven to the bed and claimed her lips once again.

Raven shivered as Jinx's hands moved to the back of the bustier and quickly disposed of it. A light blush crossed over the Titan's face as Jinx's eyes hungrily swept over her body. A mere few minutes afterwards, Jinx was also exposed and pressed up against Raven. Jinx's lips trailed down Raven's skin, nipping and sucking down to the edge of her pants. Raven moaned as Jinx nipped at her hip, and quickly tried to silence herself.

Raven kept having to try to silence herself the rest of the night. She and Jinx weren't asleep until the early hours of the morning. Once she had woken back up, Jinx realized what she had done the night before.

Jinx sat up quickly, her heart raced as the realization hit her. She didn't plan on doing anything like that, especially with Raven. Jinx turned to look at the still-sleeping figure of Raven beside her. Although she enjoyed the innocent-looking woman beside her, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't just forgive Raven, could she?

A whimper from Raven brought Jinx out of her thoughts. The woman was still sleeping, but her dreams were restless. Jinx's eyes widened as she let out a small cry of "No" and reached out for her. Raven clung to Jinx's waist as she whimpered and moaned. It hurt Jinx to watch it happen, but she didn't know what to do. In a split second decision she placed a kiss to Raven's forehead, avoiding the dried blood from the night before, and started to whisper in her ear.

"Rae. Rae it's okay. I'm here Raven, don't worry." Jinx kept repeating to Raven. After a few times, it seemed to start to work. Raven features relax and she calmed back down. Jinx smiled and she saw this happen. She didn't know what she was going to do once Raven woke up, but at least while she was asleep Jinx could pretend nothing had happened. As her heat thumped in response, Jinx realized that was just the way liked it. She didn't want to know what was going to happen, but she would deal with that in time.


End file.
